Four Years
by LittleMonstersSneakingPast
Summary: High school Homestuck AU The beta trolls and kids are going into grade 10 and a year filled with surprises and twists awaits them.
1. Chapter 1

**Karkat: Get shitty friend to school**

Karkat met up with Terezi in front of Gamzee's house. Karkat's brother Kankri was waiting in the car so he could drive the three of them to school.

"You know, I really don't need your help to get our shitty friend to school," said Karkat.

Terezi shook her head, a small smirk on her face. "Sure you do, and you'll definitely owe me one for this," insisted Terezi.

"I'm not doing anything. It's not like I want your fucking help with Gamzee anyway," said Karkat.

"Even if you don't, it's not like I trust you to actually get him to school," said Terezi.

Karkat groaned, and walked up to the door. He knocked at the door of the horrible smelling house. The Makara house always smelt horrible. Mostly because the house always smelt like drugs, partly because nobody ever cleaned the god damn house.

"Let's just go in. It's not like Kurloz and Meulin can invite us in," sassed Terezi.

Karkat opened up the door, and stepped inside. The Makara's never locked their doors either.

"This house smells so fucking nasty," complained Karkat.

"Hey, I think it's better than it usually is," said Terezi.

Kurloz and Meulin were sleeping on the couch. Meulin had a small smile on her face and her head against Kurloz's chest. Karkat found them both a bit creepy.

"Where the fuck are you, Gamzee?" yelled Karkat.

"Hey bro, sis. What are you two doin' all up in my house for," said Gamzee.

"Gamzee, we have school. Get all your shit, we need to get going," said Terezi.

"Nah sis, it's summer. Relaxing, vacation," replied Gamzee. He waved his hand in the air, and smiled again.

"Oh my fucking god Gamzee!" yelled Karkat. Terezi rolled her eyes, and covered her hand over Karkat's mouth.

"Gamzee, it's the first day of school. We're going into grade 10. Have you eaten today?" asked Terezi. Gamzee shook his head, no.

Terezi let go of Karkat, and opened up the fridge. Terezi and Karkat always had to take care of Gamzee. Gamzee never brought a backpack or any books. Sometimes a teacher would lend him a pencil, but usually Gamzee had no idea what was going on. Terezi opened the fridge, but of course there was no food worth eating. The house seemed to be in short supply of pie thought, so Terezi suspected that was the only thing Gamzee had eaten all summer.

"What? We have school? Glad I have good motherfuckin' friends like you to remind me," said Gamzee. Terezi threw a pen off the table and a bottle of pop into a plastic bag.

"Let's go Gamzee," said Terezi, handing the plastic bag to Gamzee. He grabbed the bag and was pulled out of the house by Karkat.

"Hey guys," called out a sweet voice from the top of the staircase. The three looked up to see Nepeta smiling nervously at them.

"I like your hair," said Terezi. Over the summer Nepeta had cut her hair short like Terezi's.

"Yo sis. Did you know it was the first day of school today?" asked Gamzee. Nepeta nodded and bounded down the staircase. There had been many changes that summer, Nepeta and Meulin had sold their old apartment and moved in with Gamzee and Kurloz.

"So, can I get a ride to school with you?" asked Nepeta. She smiled at Karkat, her face a little red.

"I'm not sure there's enough room to have 3 of us squished up in the back of the car," said Karkat.

"Oh..." mumbled Nepeta.

"Nah sis, you should totally come with us. I'm sure Karkat's bro would be fucking pissed if we let you walk to school alone," said Gamzee. He smiled at Nepeta, and walked over to the car.

"I call shotgun!" yelled Terezi, racing over to the car. Nepeta smiled apologetically at Karkat and walked over to the car. She didn't want to make Karkat upset, but Nepeta really didn't want to be late on her first day.

Terezi climbed in to the front seat with Kankri and the others climbed into the back, Nepeta was in the middle. Of course Gamzee took up as much space as he possibly could and Nepeta and Karkat were pushed up against each other.

"Sorry," whispered Nepeta.

"It's okay," said Karkat.

Nepeta and Karkat's cheeks pushed against each other as Gamzee stretched. They both smiled nervously at each other, their faces turning red.

"Hey Kankri bro. How was your summer?" said Gamzee. Karkat groaned in frustration. Not only was he stuck in a car pressed up against a friend of his, but know Kankri had been invited to talk.

"I'm glad you asked Gamzee. This summer I've been taking some time to learn more about culture appropriation, social justice and the privilege..."

Karkat started to tune of Kankri. He looked over at Gamzee, who was staring blankly at Kankri.

"Karkat," said Kankri. Karkat glanced over at Kankri.

"What the hell do you want?" asked Karkat.

"I will ignore your crude language right know, because you me and Gamzee need to have a serious conversation about the implications of drug use on minors like yourself and Gamzee," said Kankri. "Kankri, shut the hell up," said Karkat.

"Yo, Kankri bro. I know you're like totally tryin' to help me and all but I'm fine bro," said Gamzee. He took a blunt out of his bag and smiled. Kankri slammed his foot down on the break.

Gamzee pointed to his forehead. "It's all miracles up in here bro, no need to freak."

"Excuse my language, but get that fucking thing out of here this instant," said Kankri. Gamzee put the blunt back in his bag and smiled at Kankri.

Kankri took a deep breathe. "We're here, it's time to go. Have fun Karkat, I'll pick you up after school." Terezi, Gamzee, Karkat and Nepeta stepped out of the car.

"Gamzee, that was great," exclaimed Karkat. He grinned at Gamzee and Gamzee smiled back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nepeta: Find Equius**

After getting out of the cramped car Nepeta stretched her legs. She pulled the pocket mirror out of her bag and inspected herself. There was a light red mark on her cheek from her face being pushed up against Karkat's the entire ride to school. Nepeta's face turned even more red by just thinking about it. Their faces had been so close, and Karkat had been so... kissable.

"Are you coming, Nepeta?" asked Karkat. He, Terezi and Gamzee were walking over to the school.

Nepeta shook her head no. "I'm going to go find Equius, I'll see you guys later," replied Nepeta.

She smiled at her friends and ran towards the school. Nepeta and Equius had hung out together all summer. They were the best of friends and Equius was one of the only people Nepeta knew she could truly rely on.

Nepeta walked into the school and ran up the stairs to the floor above. Equius was in the science room and that was where Nepeta was headed. Over the summer Jade had made arrangements with one of the science teachers so that the science kids could hang out together before and after school to work on projects.

"Hello nerds," said Nepeta, as she swung the science room door open.

Equius, Sollux and Jade looked up at her. Nepeta skipped over to Equius and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Nepeta, you are disrupting my work," said Equius.

"So, what are you guys doing today?" asked Nepeta.

Equius held two large pieces of metal while Jade nailed them together.

"Making another robot," answered Jade.

"I didn't know Sollux was into robots," said Nepeta.

"I'm going to be helping to program this robot," said Sollux.

Nepeta gripped Equius tighter and started moving his head around. Jade let go of the hammer, and helped to hold up the pieces of metal.

"Nepeta please," snapped Equius. Nepeta unwrapped her arms, and pushed out her lower lip.

Sollux closed his computer, and shoved it into his laptop bag. "Class starts in 10 minutes, I'll see you tomorrow," said Sollux.

Jade looked up from the metal to Sollux. "Are you not coming here after school?" asked Jade.

"I'm meeting a friend after school," admitted Sollux.

"Aradia, I presume," spat Equius bitterly.

Sollux smiled and nodded. Nepeta pouted. She still had hope that Equius/Aradia would be canon, even if Equius didn't.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow morning," said Sollux.

"I won't be here either. I'm going to go hang out at the shooting range," said Jade.

Equius sighed. He enjoyed working on projects, and hanging out with other people. Equius hadn't been able to hang out with many people besides Nepeta over the summer. Thought he never really hung out with that many people anyway. Jade got up and grabbed her bag.

"Nepeta, let's go. We do not want to be late for our first class of the year," said Equius.

**Kanaya: Judge fashion sense**

Everywhere Kanaya looked there was horror and disgust. Teenagers who chose their own clothes and some who looked like their mothers still dressed them. They were all over, with their crocks and their graphic t-shirts. She had felt the first pang of horror when she had seen Equius. He was wearing very long stripped socks, or maybe they were thigh-highs or even tights. Kanaya couldn't tell and it was bothering her. Then she had seen the crocks. It had been a freshman boy with braces and a 'you mad bro' t-shirt. The girls had been just as bad, thought they were all a hell of a lot cuter than any of the boys. One girl Kanaya had seen walk in with shiny rainbow leggings. She was cute thought, so it hadn't bothered Kanaya too much. Eridan had nearly made Kanaya puke. Kanaya deeply despised Eridan, but seeing him in stripped pants and his horrible hipster glasses. It disgusted her.

Even with all the horrible fashion there was still one thing that made Kanaya happy. Well, first off Feferi's skirt was absolutely beautiful. Kanaya needed to ask Feferi where she had gotten it. Second off, Rose had let Kanaya choose her clothes and makeup. Kanaya and Rose were wearing matching black lipstick and Rose looked pretty damn good in it.

Kanaya leaned her head on Rose's shoulder, and Rose leaned her head on Kanaya's. Rose was reading a book, it was a big book big with small print. Kanaya leaned her head over and kissed Rose's neck.

"Kanaya, we're at school," mumbled Rose. Kanaya wrapped her arms around Rose and pulled the book out of her hands.

"Kanaya, don't you dare make me loose my page," said Rose. Kanaya slipped the bookmark back into the book and kissed Rose. Kanaya heard a small laugh and pulled herself away from Rose.

"Dave!" shouted Rose. Dave stood across the room from the girls, a phone in his hands. Rose pushed Kanaya away and marched over to Dave.

He shoved the phone in his pocket and smirked at Rose. "Sup."

"What the hell were you doing with your phone just know?"

"I don't know what you're talking about sis."

Rose tried to grab at Dave's phone, Dave slapped at Rose's hand and Rose smacked Dave.

"A slap fight, really?" sassed Dave, smacking Rose's hand. Rose whacked Dave in the face and he fell to the ground.

"Were you videotaping me and my girlfriend kissing?" asked Rose.

"Uh... Hell no. That would be like a totally creepy," lied Dave.

Rose knelt down beside Dave and pulled the phone out of his pocket.


	3. Chapter 3

**Vriska: Get boyfriend on four-wheeled device to class**

Tavros Nitram was being pushed to class by his slightly-insane girlfriend. Thankfully their homeroom class was on the first floor and nowhere near any flights of stairs or other tall places that he could be pushed off of. Tavros was stuck in a wheelchair, and it was rather hard to push. Tavros was thankful that he had Vriska to help him, even if it was partly her fault he was in the wheelchair.

Vriska Serket was annoyed and bored. She was bored of her stupid boyfriend and his stupid breakable body. Stupid boy with his stupid broken bones. Vriska was annoyed that she was still helping him. Tavros wasn't any fun anymore, he was just a broken toy. A broken toy that needed to be thrown into the trash. Throwing a human into the trash was harder than throwing them off a ledge thought. Vriska was tired of catering to Tavros's ever need. His stupid brother was too damn busy with the older Megido girl to actually help Tavros, and Tavros couldn't actually do much by himself. Vriska was tired of it. Vriska pushed Tavros into their homeroom class. She groaned as she lifted Tavros and put him on to one of the chairs.

"Thanks Vriska," said Tavros. Vriska nodded and took a seat behind him.

Rose Lalonde and Kanaya Maryam walked into class together. Vriska glared at them out of the corner of her eye. Their relationship was so perfect. It was so damn annoying. Vriska groaned, she was actually jealous of those stupid girls and their stupid perfect love life. Why didn't other people ruin the lives of the people they loved playing stupid games? Why didn't other people accidentally pass up the chance to date one of the prettiest girls in their school? Vriska and Kanaya had so many unresolved romantic feelings for each other last year, but know they were gone. Kanaya was know happy with Rose, and Vriska was know bored with Tavros. At least Kanaya was saved from the same fate as Tavros.

"Hey Vriska," said John. He sat next to her, a large grin on his face.

"Hello John," said Vriska. She didn't bother to smile back, she was having a bad day. John was one of Vriska's greatest friends, but even he was making Vriska angry.

"Have you watched that new movie that just came out at the movie theatre?" asked John.

"I have no idea what movie you're taking about," said Vriska.

John smiled. "It's called Outcast, it's about a mysterious warrior-"

"-that teams up with the son and daughter of a Chinese Emperor to defeat their uncle, who wants the kids dead." Vriska smirked at John. It was staring Nicholas Cage, of course she knew the plot.

"You've already seen it?" asked John. Vriska shook her head, no.

"Me neither," exclaimed John.

Vriska smiled. "We should totally go and see it together on Friday," said Vriska.

Tavros pulled at Vriska's arm. Vriska turned beside her, glaring at him. "I- I thought you told me we had to hang out on Friday," said Tavros.

Vriska rolled her eyes. "Common Tavros, we don't have to spend every single minute together," spat Vriska. She smiled and turned back to John.

"But... but it was your idea," mumbled Tavros.

Vriska ignored him. "You okay with Friday?" asked Vriska. John looked over at Tavros and nodded slowly.

"Move your lazy ass!" yelled Karkat. The class was silent, everyone looked out the windows to the hallway. Karkat was dragging Gamzee down the hallway by his arms. The much taller and heavier boy was smiling, and paying no attention to Karkat's yelling. Karkat screamed in rage and dropped Gamzee on to the ground. Terezi followed behind the the boys, a large smile on her face.

Gamzee sat up, stretching his arms. He got up quickly and walked into the classroom. With another yell of anger, Karkat stomped into the room, and took a seat in front of Tavros.

"Yo Tavbro," said Gamzee, sitting beside Karkat.

"Hey Karkat," said John.

"Hey Gamzee," said Tavros.

"Hey Vriska," said Terezi. Vriska smiled at her friend.

"Hey Terezi. It's nice to _see _you," said Vriska.

Terezi laughed. "Good joke. Why did Vriska fall off the swing?" asked Terezi.

"Why?" asked Vriska.

"She only had one arm," said Terezi. She cackled and sat down beside Gamzee.

"Your jokes are horrible and your laugh is annoying," said Vriska.

"Quiet down class."


	4. Chapter 4

**Old People: Have Coffee**

They met every once and a while for coffee, and people wondered how on earth people so different knew each other. Some people suspected the three of them were high school friends, others suspected there was something bad going on. Neither of them were exactly wrong. A lady who was running for mayor and a bouncer sat at a table, while the accountant brought them their coffee.

Mr. Ampora sat down at the table with his two accomplices. "Ms. Peixes, I assure you there is no more reason to have these meetings. You are running in office against a high school teacher and a man who is going to drop out quite soon."

"Listen up if you don't be wanting more scars, Ampora. That high school teacher got people who want me finished," said Ms. Peixes.

Dualscar Ampora rolled his eyes. "Ms. Peixes there are many people who want you dead, but your past is behind you. Nobody from back then is around anymore."

Ms. Peixes shook her head, taking a sip from her coffee. "Then how the fuck did he know I own a food company? His preschool teacher girlfriend is getting ma products out of tha cafeterias," said Ms. Peixes.

"Maybe because you're yelling it out, or maybe Mrs. Leijon is getting your food out of the cafeterias because most of the stuff you sell is packed with sugar," said Dualscar.

Ms. Peixes nodded. "Sugar free shit and school snacks, good idea."

"If that Leijon bitch's causing a mother fucking problem I can get rid of her," said Mr. Makara.

Ms. Peixes looked over at Mr. Makara and smiled. "Don't you think your son will be just a bit upset by that."

"Why the fuck would either of my kids care if whatever-her-name-is dies?" asked Mr. Makara.

"More relevant to what Ms. Peixes was saying, do you really think he would care?" asked Mr. Ampora.

"I thought we decided that Peixes gets the award for worse parent in the entire fucking world," said Mr. Makara, pointing to Ms. Peixes.

"Hey, I look out for ma gurls. One of them's gonna be the company owner one day. Plus ma gurls don't got issues like your boys do," said Ms. Peixes.

"The neglect of your children is not why we came here to discuss today," said Dualscar.

"I've got a job starting in half an hour. If there's anything else tell me 'cause I gotta fucking go," said Mr. Makara. He crumpled the empty coffee cup in his fist.

"Your older boy's gotta thing for one of the Leijon's girls. Ask your kid about her," ordered Ms. Peixes.

"Whatever, see you latter shitheads," said Mr. Makara, getting up from the table.

"Goodbye Carlos," said Ms. Peixes. Mr. Makara flipped off Ms. Peixes as he walked away from the coffee store.

"Well, this meeting was as useless as ever," said Mr. Ampora.

"You're no fun. Can't I meet up with some of ma friends without wanting them to help me get rid of someone," said Ms. Peixes.

"Why do I always come here to see you when I know you're just going to waste my time?" asked Dualscar quietly.

"I think we both know the answer to that question," mumbled Ms. Peixes.

Mr. Ampora got up from the table, waved to Ms. Peixes and left the coffee shop. She pulled out her phone, and sent a text to her oldest daughter.

**Karkat: Go To Class**

Terezi, Karkat, Gamzee, John and Dave walked together down the hall towards their next classes, blocking the way of all the people trying to walk.

"What classes have you guys got next?" asked John.

Dave was cut off by a loud voice coming from behind them. "Karkat!"

The group looked behind them to see the social studies teacher standing in the door of his class, waving at them with a smile on his face. Karkat ducked into another hallway as his father headed towards him.

"Hello Mr. Vantas," said Terezi.

Karkat's father smiled at the group, and looked down the hallway that Karkat had ran into. "I wonder why Karkat left so suddenly," said Mr. Vantas.

"I guess he just really didn't want to be late for class," said John.

"Yep, that's definitely the reason," said Dave.

"He's a good student. This is going to be a good year for him, I can feel it," said Mr. Vantas. "I'll see you kids latter." He walked back to his classroom.

The kids left of to their classes. "I've got Science next. What class do you guys have?" asked John.

Gamzee shrugged.

"History," said Dave.

"History, I'm pretty sure Karkat has history too," said Terezi. John frowned.

John and Gamzee left the group to go find out where their next classes were.


End file.
